


Guys and Duels-The Missing Chapters

by JustAWritingAmateur



Series: Guys and Duels [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAWritingAmateur/pseuds/JustAWritingAmateur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If not by popular demand, then because I felt like these two deserved a good lemony lemon or two.   Chapter 1 takes place between "If I Were a Bell" and "My Time of Day", while Chapter 2 takes place during "Marry the Man Today".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The plane rumbled down the runway. The wheels hid themselves away and the plane lifted off, Manila receding below them like an increasingly distant memory. Ishizu pressed her fingers against the frosted plane windows and felt a small ache come over her, as if she had lost something that she couldn't put her finger on, something she would never quite get back.

"Ishizu," came the husky voice from across the low-lying table. The plane having steadied some, Seto was unbuckling his seatbelt and making his way to standing. The way Ishizu looked right then, slightly flushed and almost expectant, sent flutters to his lower belly and to his chest. He walked around the table and came to stand next to where she was seated, feeling need and heat emit from her skin.

Plastering a charming smirk on his face, he extended a hand to her. Ishizu looked up at him, surprised. What was he doing?

Then she noticed the door left ajar behind Seto. Leading to the bedroom he had mentioned earlier. Ishizu blushed crimson, remembering the condoms she had packed in her purse. This was happening. Already she could feel herself loosening and growing warm in anticipating what Seto had in mind. His hungry eyes made no effort to hide his intentions, and Ishizu returned his wry smile, making her response quite clear.

She quickly reached for her purse and pulled the three foil-wrapped packets into her hand, hoping she was quick enough to evade Seto's eyes and his judgment.

She was quick, but not quick enough. Seto's sarcastic smile showed teeth; his eyes narrowed in understanding of what she had brought with her, what she had known—or at least hoped—would happen during their excursion.

Could he consider this a win?

As Ishizu unbuckled her seatbelt and stood demurely, patting her clothing into place, Seto couldn't resist drawling lazily, "well, well, well, Ishizu… what have you got there? If only you'd have said something sooner, I'd have been more than happy to… relieve you of them."

His voice was teasing; Ishizu found herself rolling her eyes, cheeks reddening in response to his implications. "Oh, shut up," she muttered thickly, smiling inwardly.

"Make me," Seto challenged, placing his hand on the small of her back as the pair walked over to the small room holding that brand-new bed and closed the door behind them.

She took in the scope of the small bedroom on the jet, breath suddenly catching in her throat at the expense, the luxury of it all, and how utterly out of place she felt here with him. The large bed-was it king-sized? she wondered-sat benignly, almost welcomingly, in the middle of the room, one of those modern affairs that was low to the ground, appearing to float on a nearly hidden base, all finely sanded dark wood, all crisp square edges. The ceiling was low and paneled with matching wood, the unpleasant fluorescent lights of the main cabin replaced with a delicate black-and-white square paper lantern construction, reminiscent of the great architect and designer Frank Lloyd Wright. The carpet was plush beneath her feet, giving way as she swayed slightly from side to side in her appraisal of the room.

There was a large mirror affixed to the wall across from the bed; at this Ishizu couldn't help but roll her eyes at Seto's impossible narcissism. Does he like to watch himself during…? Her cheeks reddened at the thought of what the rest of her thought entailed.

… During the act of... She then remembered what she held in her hand like a criminal: those three damned foil packets, and bit her lip reflexively, dipping her head to avoid Seto's keen gaze as he watched her observe the room, like a viper tracking a tiny, delicate bird. She imagined him licking his lips as he observed her, ready to feast on her, ready to satisfy himself completely within her.

Of course, that metaphor was not entirely accurate, Ishizu had to admit to herself; after all, the bird was more than prey, but a willing participant in this devouring.

And oh, how she wanted him to devour her, to do things to her, to make strange noises come out of her mouth as she forgot everything that had ever held back, every moment of hesitation replaced with a chorus of moans and sighs settling around them like a bitten pillow's feathers.

Now is not the time for shyness, Ishizu. Ishizu swallowed loudly, aware of just how close the heat of his body was as he stood behind her, his lips almost brushing against her plaited hair, his hand never leaving her back, the only thing anchoring her to the ground in this off-kilter new world.

Well, it's the nicest den of sin I've ever seen… she bit back a quiet smile to herself, not daring to imagine all of the previous acts that had occurred in the room previously, the surely endless parade of women entering and exiting…

And then she let herself imagine, just for a minute, what his irrepressible lips on her inner thigh would feel like.

Oh god, did she want him.

Seto felt her press her legs together from where she stood before him, noticed the hitch in her breath, and nearly grinned to himself. Come now, let's make this a good one… or two… or three… He bit back a laugh, remembering her impulsive reach for the condoms she had thought to bring, as if she had known she would end up here, on his jet, ready to be splayed on his bed and fucked into delicious oblivion, until the only word that would emerge from those clever lips was in his name, whispered, moaned, cried out like a prayer.

He hoped the new bed was of the same quality as the one it had replaced. After all, he liked to be somewhat… athletic in his explorations, his ministrations, of the women he invited in here. He thought of the endless parade of blondes and brunettes, each more beautiful than the last, each with their particular quirks that he'd found so delightful.

He nearly lost his breath as he realized that the memories had gone slightly blurred, distracted as he was by the bewitching woman in front of him, on whose tight, tense back his hand currently rested, the one who, no doubt was thinking of all the things that could occur between them in that prohibitively expensive bed; his heart fluttered dangerously in his chest, a slight panic settling into his veins.

As if she sensed something amiss, Ishizu turned her head and shifted herself, her posture, until she stood, facing him; he looked down at that clever head of hers, all dotted and sewn up with ideas of things he could never truly understand, and nearly choked on his own spittle when she lifted her head to meet his eyes. Any fool could see they were clouded with want, her skin breaking into obvious gooseflesh, a bite of the lip as he moved the arm on her back experimentally, dangerously lower.

Seto cleared his throat and shook his head briefly to himself, almost imperceptibly, refusing to let any sort of melancholy or softness or strangeness cloud his utter desire, his need, his itch that only Ishizu Ishtar could scratch.

And here she stood before him, wanting him just as much as he wanted her.

He looked down at her and curled his lips into a smirk, noting the blush on her cheeks and neck. "Shall I?" he drawled, voice husky and teasing, as he reached over towards the wall with the door and adjusted the ceiling light until the room was dimmer, filled with a dusky glow. He then moved his hand from her back as he walked towards the other side of the small room and closed the standard-issue airplane window blind, sealing them inside.

He walked over back to where Ishizu was barely holding herself together and placed his hand back to his favorite spot, feeling her tremble under his touch. His lips brushed her ear gently, and she shivered deliciously before him as he whispered, "you know, we could keep standing here like this, or we could…"

Before he could finish, Ishizu found herself rising onto her tiptoes, running her hands up his torso to grasp his black suit jacket collar, letting the condoms fall to the ground, and pulling his lips onto hers with a ferocity that she'd come to recognize as wholly part of herself, a part of her that somehow only Seto Kaiba could unleash unto the world.

The part of her that could not, would not be quenched by anyone but him.

Seto slipped both of his hands to her rear and guided them backwards, Ishizu's hips straining to stay pressed up against his, to feel that glorious pressure of him against her thigh, already hard, though she supposed he'd likely been that way since she'd grabbed the condoms from her purse. She let herself be pulled along by him, stepping out of her low heels; Seto couldn't stop himself from chuckling, and seated himself on the edge of his bed, pulling her into his lap.

Ishizu let out a gasp against his lips as he hoisted her on top of him with incredible ease, her legs opening almost automatically to straddle his, and then one of his hands pressed gently into her back, pushing their chests together, while the other one stroked one of her inner thighs almost innocently as she lifted her hands to clutch at his hair. She pulled away for a moment, breathing heavily through her already-swollen lips, and he took his opportunity to brush his lips against her neck, something seemingly simple but strangely effective as Ishizu strained to rock her hips against his, to get closer, to feel him against her exactly where she needed to, and then, oh god, then his tongue was in her ear and the last vestiges of rational thought left her entirely.

Seto lifted the hand from her back and ran them down her thighs, pulling up the hem of her skirt and bunching it around her waist, appreciating with no small delight her reactions, how she not only accepted and reacted to his need, but how she responded to even the slightest thing, and that rocking of her hips was really going to end this whole thing now if she didn't stop, and so he nipped at her ear and whispered, "do you want me to…?", brushing his fingers between where her hips met his, pressing against her now-exposed panties to make his meaning clear.

Ishizu nearly yelped as he placed his fingers right there, dammit, and touched her forehead to his so that he could feel her nod yes, and then he somehow was on top of her, sliding her skirt down her hips and onto the floor in front of the bed; her lower legs dangled off the edge of the bed as he ground his hips against her once more, eliciting a throaty moan, before he leaned on his one arm to help support himself-thank god for the firm mattress, he thought-kissing her neck, her collarbone peeking from under her blouse, before sliding his other hand down her torso, brushing his fingertips against the hem of her blouse, her exposed lower belly, before pulling her panties aside and then-fuck.

Seto nearly came right then at the feel of her; Ishizu was similarly stirred by his touch and lifted her hands up towards him to push his suit jacket off his shoulders, her fingers scrabbling at the buttons of his expensive white button-down, the small gasp of surprise she made when, in her haste to see him exposed, one of the buttons popped off the shirt and dropped to the carpet.

If Seto noticed, he didn't react, merely circling and curling his finger inside her, then adding another, and god, how he needed his, needed her; her breathy moans of pleasure and her self-conscious giggle of joy at his exposed chest as he lifted his hands off her-prompting her to groan, "don't fucking stop, oh god" (the color of her vocabulary during intimacy was something he would gleefully file away for later remembrance), so that he could shrug off the jacket and shirt and press his naked chest against her clothed one.

She collected her wits just long enough to take him in, take in his smooth creamy skin with its defined, lean muscles that were currently tensed around her, and felt another flutter of desire, of disbelief at how beautiful he was, and how someone so damned sexy could want her, want her in this way and not only want her, but want her well and demonstrate it skillfully and naturally, as if her pleasure fed his own in a never-ending cycle.

Is this what intimacy is supposed to be like?

She blushed as she dropped her eyes to the faint trail of dark hairs around his abdomen, leading down to...

It was then that Seto noticed the thread on his shirt, indicating the missing button, and grinned at her slightly cruelly. "Well, well, well, Ishizu... if I'd known you wanted to see me naked that badly, I'd have been more... helpful," he murmured, pressing his tongue back into her ear and making her shudder.

Ishizu then whimpered, remembering the devastating loss of his hand between her legs and tugged at one of them to go back to where she needed it; through barely-open eyes she saw Seto smirk his classic smirk, felt him whisper cunningly against her neck: "not yet, Ishizu. First I want to see you," and then his hands were unbuttoning her black-and-white blouse, his lips following the downward path of his hands as he finished his task and dropped the blouse onto the floor.

Seto bit his lip to stifle a groan at the beauty of her, clad in her simple white bra, coffee-colored skin practically glowing against the material, nearly freezing in his tracks, her writhing hips and panting breaths temporarily forgotten as he placed a gentle kiss on her breast right where the flesh met fabric.

He then noticed with no small amount of glee that her bra clasped in the front-not that a back-clasp bra presented any sort of difficulty to him-and murmured against her collarbone, "why, Ishizu, I wouldn't have thought it of you… you've made my job so simple," and unhooking the clasp as she replied softly through gritted teeth, "well, I didn't want to provide you with any problems, Seto… I mean, who-who knows how compromised you would-would be…" and as he lifted her out of her bra, directing her arms out of the straps, she cried, "Seto Kaiba, if you-you don't put your hand back there right now, I swear to god…" She bucked her hips upward, almost unconsciously, as she lifted her head to kiss his neck.

Seto moved his head and nibbled on her earlobe again. "Put my hand back where?" he inquired innocently, running his long fingers along the outside of her panties and making her nearly scream with frustration. "Seto..."

Bastard. Ishizu removed one of her hands from his shoulders, lowered it downwards, grasped his teasing hand, and pushed it underneath her panties with no small sense of urgency.

Seto almost laughed with delight, and Ishizu moaned as he resumed what he'd been doing, stoking the fire burning there, burning all wetly and perfectly, and then she felt him groan when he pressed two fingers inside, felt him pressed hard against her thigh, his pants and their underwear the only barriers between them, and oh, god, his other hand was on her breast, circling the nipple teasingly before he lowered his head and kissed it, then the other, and began to suck on one while his hand attended to the other. Ishizu left her body then, for a moment, and just felt. Didn't think, didn't try to speak, didn't try to reason, because the only things that kept her tethered to this world were the now three fingers moving inside her, getting all wonderfully slick, and his hand on her breast and fuck, his teeth as he grazed them against the other. 

And then he was removing his hand, prompting her to nearly cuss him out, as he placed his lips on her throat and slid down the bed towards the floor, peppering her body with kisses until his mouth reached…

He lifted his head, eyes twinkling wickedly, and caught her gaze with his own. "Should I…?" and then he grazed his teeth against the place she desperately needed him to touch, to, to...

"Fuck." Ishizu's lower body nearly shook from pure want as her eyes met his; she found herself astonished by the lust, yes, but also by the… reverence? she supposed it was? that glimmered in his icicle-blue eyes, made slightly darker, the pupils enormous. His lips were pressed against her inner thigh, eyes wide and awaiting her answer, and she nearly wanted to laugh aloud, for who would have thought Seto Kaiba, of all people, would be someone who enjoyed this sort of thing with his partners?

At least, it certainly didn't square with how he'd presented himself thus far, treating her pleasure as a way to stroke his own ego, and yet… it was quite nearly unselfish, yes, unselfish of him to want to do this, to focus on making her feel what she could feel with him rather than just trying to get off the old-fashioned way… not that she didn't want that as well, but still...

A blush appeared on her cheeks, blooming delicately and vividly at the same time, and she became aware he was awaiting her answer, lips and hands frozen in place as the look in his eyes turned warm and strange and wet with something she couldn't quite name, didn't want to guess at naming, and she nodded and whispered hoarsely, "yes", and then she threw back her head and nearly keened when he pulled her panties down her legs with his teeth and dove back up to her…

Oh, god.

Seto felt her hands clutch at his hair, her breathing gloriously erratic, and smiled inwardly as he continued his motions, every pulse of his tongue circling her making him feel impossibly wanted and wanting, and then he lifted his head for a moment, prompting her to nearly shout at him to keep going, and unbuttoned his trousers, sliding out of them smoothly and quickly, and discarding his socks too for that measure, before curling his hands under her rear and lifting up her hips before doing something with his tongue that very nearly undid her.

Let it be known that Seto Kaiba did indeed enjoy this sort of thing. The incredible feel of her on his tongue as she shifted and rolled her hips needily only spurred him onward, and, with a smile against her that she could feel even in her compromised state, began to trace his name against her clit with his tongue. Right now, Ishizu Ishtar, right now... you're mine. She barely understood what he was doing, and just pushed his head downward, whimpering, "more, Seto... please..." and who was Seto to deny such a polite request? She had said "please", after all... so he lifted his head for a minute to catch his breath before diving back towards her incredible soaking center, adding a finger to the routine for good measure.

Oh, god.

Oh, fuck.

He was rewarded with a string of gibberish. Ishizu felt the pressure building, the delicious glorious sharp slope burning and just dying to explode with stars and color, and knew, knew as much as she'd ever known anything, that she wanted-no, needed him on top of her and pressed inside her. Now.

She lifted her head and watched him for a moment as he quite nearly joyfully moved his head between her legs, a smile creeping onto her lips, before murmuring, "Seto, please…"

He lifted his head from the perfection of her and saw the acute need in her eyes, and climbed back on top of the bed as Ishizu leaned over the side of the bed, scrabbling for one of the foil-wrapped packets and handing it to him; his hands shook unexpectedly, as she pulled down his boxers-of course they would be silk, she mused wryly-and then she heard his voice, surprisingly sheepish, as he muttered, "um, Ishizu, could you please get another one of those?"

Ishizu nearly goggled at him before scooping up another condom and turning it over in her fingers. "Seto, did you tear the condom?"

Seto's cheeks burned as his hands trembled relentlessly, mind scrambling, trying desperately to understand what the fuck had just happened. He'd been so distracted by her, that must be it, so distracted and wanting and ready that, ahem, he'd torn open the wrapper a mite too vigorously and created a paper-thin tear at the base of the rubber.

This sort of thing had never happened to him before.

Fuck.

Despite herself, Ishizu nearly giggled at this show of embarrassment, running her free hand along his inner thigh until he groaned thickly as she touched him exactly where she ought. "You're such an amateur, Seto Kaiba," she whispered teasingly against his collarbone, running her other hand through his hair and trailing it down the back of his neck to settle there. She pressed her lips to his for a moment. "Want me to take care of that part?"

Seto could only nod in bewilderment and wonder who this thoroughly captivating woman was below him, the woman who had nearly melted at his touch earlier that day in her office, and yet who was now sliding the condom onto him with practiced ease, and that strange feeling in his chest that he felt when he looked into those dark, needy eyes, and saw a thousand things he'd never thought to see reflected back at him.

Is this how Ishizu Ishtar is during…

A sinking, devastating thought thought crept into his unwilling brain. Or is she just… Had she drunk more than he'd thought, was her tolerance that weak?

"Are you sure?" Seto found himself asking, heart in his throat. Was she drunk? Was that why they found themselves in this position?

Ishizu's head had never felt clearer, her aim more direct. Any stars that burst inside of her came from him, this, what they were doing, and not from any alcohol. She nodded and shifted beneath him, her eyelids fluttering.

Confidence restored, Seto smirked and ran a hand down her chest, skimming her navel, and curling around to hoist her rear off the bed, giving him a better angle of access.

He bent down and nipped at her neck, gently brushing himself against her teasingly.

"You know," he said against her heated flesh, "maybe I should just stop right here and let you, ahem, collect yourself..." Ha. Of course he had no intention of doing so, but the whine of protest the idea tore from Ishizu's throat was immensely amusing.

"Shut up," she said again with a smile, and pulled him to her.

"Make me," came the sing-songy reply.

She looked into his eyes, sharply and warmly, and positioned him against her, spreading her legs open wide, a tiny smile of victory curling on her lips.

"Make me come."

And as he pressed a kiss to her lips, he pushed into her, her glorious tight heat, and nearly collapsed against her; that was how utterly indescribably incredible this was, to feel her around him, to feel the way she pulled on his hair, ran her hands down his shoulders and curled around to his back, digging in her fingernails as the most unholy beautiful noises he'd ever heard erupted from her throat.

"Oh… god…" It was not as if Ishizu Ishtar was a stranger to sex, and while it had been quite a while for her, Seto had done his job well; there was barely any unpleasantness when he first entered her, and as he increased his pace, sucking on her neck and circling his fingers on her breast, she felt nothing but heat, heat and want, and something unquenchable taking hold of her; yet she knew he would be able to quench it, if only because it was him, because this was happening now and it felt even better, somehow, than she'd imagined it would be, and then she needed even more of him, wanted to feel him in every cell of her body, and so she curled her legs around his back and pulled his hips even closer against her, pulling him in deeper, her toes curling as he let out the most satisfying groan.

"Fuck. Ishizu…" he panted against her neck, finding a steady rhythm with his hips, "you feel…" Impossible. Unimaginable. His heart hammered unmercifully in his chest; somehow, dammit, this woman, this woman he'd seen as an object, a mere acquisition, a notch on his belt, an amusing game of sport for him… being here, being in her arms like his and hearing her whimper every time he shifted inside her made him nearly want to weep.

Seto Kaiba enjoyed sex, enjoyed it vigorously and often and well, and while he'd felt pleasure with the women he'd treated callously and capriciously, fucked and fucked again and made their mouths round, their voices hoarse with his name and his name only, he'd never felt something quite so stirring as the crinkle in Ishizu Ishtar's forehead as she clutched at him, pulling him in closer, eyes blinking wetly and erratically as he found that perfect spot.

Ishizu felt her knees go weak against his sides, and as a bead of sweat dripped from his forehead onto hers, she knew she was close, oh god, she was close, and she was going to have him come too, along with her; she didn't care if they broke the damned bed, and so she lifted her forehead and whispered throatily in his ear, "Seto, I-I'm…"

And with a groan he rolled them over until she was on top and could take him even deeper, and she arched her back, catlike, as his hands grasped her hips and held her against him, and then she nearly crumpled against him and pressed her lips to his feverishly, tasting him, feeling his fucking amazing tongue against hers, biting his lip until it nearly hurt, as his hands slid up her torso to tease her breasts.

Seto gazed up at her and somehow found the energy to smirk, watching her come undone by his own doing spurring him to find that last drop of energy, that last bucking of his hips as he, too, was dangerously close. He lifted a hand to the back of her neck and held her in close to him, murmuring in her ear, "Ishizu, do you want to come?"

Ishizu could only moan as he rolled his hips again, biting her lip as Seto, that asshole Seto Kaiba, sucked on her neck and asked again in that blasted cheeky way, knowing full well the answer. "You-you know I want to…" she managed to gasp out before his mouth claimed hers.

Seto grinned sharply, predatory, knowing the glorious end was within both their grasps. "Say my name," he panted in her ear, before returning to that gorgeous throat laid bare for him, complimenting his kisses with a roll of his hips that nearly melted her.

"Seto…" Ishizu's voice was hoarse, so his name burst forth from her lips quietly, too quietly for his liking, and he smirked against her neck. "Louder, Ishizu."

The way she practically shouted his name in response, her voice thick and heavy and just right, and the feel of her breasts brushing against his chest, spent him right here, toppling him down from that peak in a whirlwind of fire, and she soon joined him, bodies shuddering together, hearts hammering, flighty, in their chests, eyes brimming with unacknowledged tears, as she bit his shoulder to stifle her moans and their bodies soon slowed down and they began to breathe, gently and almost tenderly, in sync with one another.

After her breaths slowed and evened out to a normal rate, she felt obligated to roll off him, to collapse beside him on the bed while he took care of the condom, but instead he lifted himself up, still inside her, until she was sitting on his lap once more. What is he…?

Seto couldn't explain for the life of him why he ran his fingers through her hair slowly and meaningfully, his eyes meeting hers, before kissing her softly on the forehead and hoisting her off him with utmost care to lie by his side.


	2. Chapter 2

Ishizu registered the late hour, sleep setting into her bones quicker than she would like. She arched her back in a delicate, graceful yawn, which did not escape Seto's keen notice.

Seto dropped the phone back onto the desk and crossed over to Ishizu, whose cheeks were rosy with exhaustion, with impending slumber. He moved his hands to her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Do you want to go to bed, Seto?" Ishizu murmured, feeling his touch stir her again. Like clockwork—her reactions to his man were getting practically obscene and impossible to curtail. And he knew it, his lips curling into a sly smile despite his tiredness.

In response, she lifted her hands to his neck trailed her nails down towards his collarbone, making him shiver deliciously.

"Mmm…" Seto bent his head down and brushed his lips against her neck, making her let out a thick sigh as she pulled him closer. "I'm not sure, Ishizu," he said teasingly, his voice coming husky, his breathing beginning to grow labored at her ministrations. "I don't know if you're in the mood enough…" he finished, eliciting a gasp as he nipped at the tender flesh.

"Don't make me ask again," Ishizu nearly moaned, causing Seto to chuckle at her wantonness, as she led him back to the couch.

Rather than repeat the same motions as the first time, back on his jet, when he'd taken the lead, whipping her into a frenzy with all of the considerable tools at his disposal, Ishizu felt the desire, burning shiveringly bright below her belly, to be the one in charge this time, to hold him completely under her power and be cruel, be merciless with distributing pleasure.

Despite the utter foolishness she felt at this sort of thing, for Ishizu Ishtar was not precisely the kind of person who took charge in this realm so easily, she couldn't stop his lips from curling into a sly smile, the kind she'd often seen grace his lips.

Something about him, she supposed, suppressing a girlish giggle of excitement, something about him and the way he looked at her, like he wanted to both unmake her passionately and perfectly and hold her to him afterwards, hold her closer than he'd allowed any other woman to be, made her feel like she could do this.

She let go of his hand, and before he could take her in his arms and gently lie her on the couch to begin touching her, making her moan in the way that coiled him up so perfectly, she met his eyes through lowered lashes and shook her head silently.

"Do you trust me, Seto Kaiba?" The words came out soft and shy as she looked deeply into his eyes, biting her lip rather nervously. Does he trust anyone?

Seto raised an eyebrow, a smirk curving onto his lips. Is she…? He realized she was still pressed up against him, awaiting his response, so in reply he dipped his head and planted a series of small kisses on her neck, trying to ignore that not-so-strange feeling in his chest that she aroused in him, and then pressed his forehead against hers and nodded slowly and deliberately. Yes. Somehow… somehow I trust you.

Without a word Ishizu pushed him onto the exceedingly comfortable couch, where he sank with a slight oof, eyes growing wide, impossibly wide with hunger and want, before narrowing with knowledge and anticipation for what she would do next.

Is she really going to do what I think she is going to do?

Seto Kaiba liked being in control in this sort of situation, but somehow he did not mind allowing this impossible woman standing before him to take the reins for a moment. After all, it would be him with his tongue between her legs soon enough, her hoarse cries reverberating in his chest, so why not let her have her fun this way? He crossed his legs and spread his arms out behind him on the top of the couch before looking up at her lazily.

Impress me. Put on a show.

He was hard the second he saw Ishizu swallow thickly, cheeks turning crimson, confidence stuttering for a moment, before she reached down, undid his tie in a few swift motions, and, with a burst of inspiration from god knows where, tied the tie around his eyes, obscuring around eighty percent of his vision. Am I as ridiculous as I feel right now? she asked herself, biting her lip in concentration, her lips brushing against his cheek down to his lips before she stepped back to appraise her handiwork.

Seto nearly laughed aloud at her efforts, only choking back a chuckle at the last possible moment. The intent was there, sure enough, but the practice was not; after all, it was Seto who was more used to this sort of thing, though he was rarely the one being blindfolded with his own accessories and more often the one doing the blindfolding; he could still see her and her charmingly nervous body language from beneath the edge of the tie.

He cleared his throat and murmured throatily, sneaking a peek at her mortification. "Do you want some help with this, Ishizu?" He gestured at the poorly tied blindfold with one hand while the other found her hipbone; he curled his hand around her rear and pulled her closer to him, nearly throwing her off balance as his covered eyes were level with her groin, covered sweetly, cruelly by the skirt that he just wanted to rip off and gain access to the moisture he knew from experience was beginning to build in exactly the right place.

He continued stroking her rear, feeling her tense and relax in response to his touch,smirking all the while. Ishizu struggled with some difficulty to regain her voice, her composure, for the key to this sort of thing, she figured, was the illusion that she could maintain some kind of control, if not over him than at least over herself. Falling prey to his gentle needling touch and climbing on top of him to let him do what he wanted to do, while an increasingly attractive option as his hand dropped to the hem of her skirt and began to slide underneath it, would simply not do.

No. In this, as in most things, she had to at least score some kind of win, to prove herself capable.

"No, Seto, I don't need you to help with the tie." She found her voice and it came out brusquely, more sharply than she'd meant for it to, and she leaned over and adjusted the tie so that the thicker end was closer to his eyes, sliding the knot she'd made to one side.

Suddenly, a flash of inspiration seared her, and she swatted his hand away from where it had already reached her panties, meandering its saucy way upward and nearly inside the lace, traveling over gooseflesh between her legs; he let it fall naturally before putting it back in his lap, his brow wrinkling in confusion. What is she…?

Her lips curled into a small smile for no-one's benefit but her own, for Seto's blindfold was more successful the second time around, and she began to unbutton his shirt, more carefully this time, before easing it off his shoulders to reveal his toned chest and abdomen, a sight which made her knees unsteady, her lower belly flutter.

Another thought struck her as she gathered the incredibly fine garment into her hands.

"Say, Seto," she began slyly, twisting the shirt round and round into her hands to form a makeshift rope of sorts, "you don't have any sentimental feelings towards this shirt, do you?"

Seto cocked his head to the side, looking rather adorable with the blindfold as he pretended to consider the question. While the shirt had cost four figures, being as it was handwoven from a linen-cashmere blend by monks in the Pyrenees or something along those lines, he was not particularly attached to it, for he had another fifty just like it, so he shook his head no.

He found himself shuddering slightly as Ishizu ran her hand appreciatively along his chest before brushing one of his nipples with her nails, causing him to bite his lip in response to stifle the groan that bubbled behind his lips.

Hmm. Ishizu smiled sweetly and filed that key detail about where exactly Seto Kaiba was sensitive in her mind for future reference, before taking the shirt in both hands again and twisting it once more. She cleared her throat, layering honey and steel in her tone as she said briskly, "Seto, hands out in front of you, please."

Seto paused for a moment, understanding gradually dawning upon him as he realized what she was about to do; his hesitation did not please Ishizu, who leaned forward and nipped at his neck as a kind of punishment; amidst the sputter of surprise that erupted from him she repeated, more firmly this time, using her "curator voice", commanding yet soft, "Seto. Hands. Now. Please."

He complied with her order and held his hands before him, placing his wrists together as he smiled cunningly at her, making her shiver with want yet making her resolve only stronger. She looped the shirt around his wrists several times before securing it in a knot; this knot she was more sure of, since she'd had ample experience helping to tie rope around sculptures for transport by crane from one location to the next; glad her museum knowledge was coming in handy for something as strange and foreign as this, she noted the bulge in Seto's trousers and ran her fingers across it experimentally, causing him to yelp in surprise.

Seto struggled to regain his composure, to retain some sort of dignity in this most compromising of situations. He leaned forward, his lips somehow finding the shell of her ear, before whispering huskily, "well, well, Ishizu. I had no idea you were so… creative."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Seto Kaiba," she responded tartly, flirtatiously, backing away from him, removing her hand from where it had been roaming, already missing the feel of him on her palm and weighing whether she should just drop this, this foolishness, and let him fuck her the way they both wanted him to. But, she reasoned, she'd gone too far now to let him just have his way with her as he was used to, so she found his belt, undid it, and let it sink to the floor with a clatter before diving back to unzip his trousers; he lifted his lips to let her pull his pants and underwear-silk boxer briefs this time, she noted, rolling her eyes-down around his ankles.

Seto shuddered as the slightly cool air of the hotel foyer hit him, compromised as he was, all attention directed to his groin.

If she doesn't touch me right now…

He lowered his bound hands and attempted to stroke himself, before he suddenly felt Ishizu's lips by his ear, her hand slapping his hands away from where he so needed them to be; he groaned with need as she whispered, "no, Seto. You don't get to touch. I get to touch."

And then her hand reached down between his legs, feeling the gorgeous velvety sensation of him, making her almost sigh with pleasure in his ear despite her composure, while Seto threw back his head and moaned, moaned piteously at what this incredible creature was doing to him. Fuck. Is this what torture feels like? he wondered sardonically with the slowly shrinking rational part of his brain, as she ran her thumb over the tip, causing him to spasm slightly.

And then Ishizu, coy, cunning Ishizu, removed her hand, prompting a whine from him, as she was starting to feel more than slightly warm herself. She began to unbutton her own blouse, unzip her own long skirt, all the while taking in the incredibly appealing man who sat, practically writhing in delectable agony on the couch before her, all riled up and damned ready, needing to be inside her now, dammit, before unhooking her bra, deciding to leave on her panties for the delicious friction they were giving her.

She leaned over him again, enjoying watching him bite his lips, squeeze his hands together, anything to stop himself from losing any sort of control over his reactions, and with one graceful motion slid her head and torso through the circle created by his bound hands until she was sitting on his lap, his hands coming to rest on the back of her neck.

And then she rocked her hips against his, brushed her breasts against his chest, and sucked on his earlobe.

Seto briefly thought he had died and gone to heaven, so potent was his need, and oh god the feel of her soft breasts against him, to feel that excellent, fucking excellent way her panties, the last barrier between them, rubbed against there, fuck, and as she giggled and rocked her hips again against him, he thought his legs would collapse beneath her.

He realized at the same moment she did that his posture had changed; whereas he'd been leaning back against the couch pillows, somewhere along the way his spine had become completely straight with the tension he now felt coursing throughout his body, and so she pushed him back, back towards the soft pillows and began kissing his neck, his lips, his collarbone, his shoulder, her hips gradually finding a steady rhythm.

She was in control now, she realized gleefully, the noises he was making traveling down the back of her neck directly to between her legs, and she kept kissing him, alternating nipping and sucking on the soft flesh of his throat, and relishing every beautiful reaction her ministrations elicited.

Fuck, he felt fantastic all pressed up against her like this. She stifled a groan as the thin piece of lace between them riled them up both, so good, so damned good, and then he captured her lips with his own before panting thickly against them, "Ishizu, you're… you're fucking amazing," before sliding his tongue between her lips; Ishizu remembered briefly what else his tongue was capable of and sagged against him slightly, the motions of her hips ceasing as she considered just letting him have his way.

Seto's voice sounded far away as he cried out, "Don't… don't f-fucking stop, Ishizu, I swear t-to god…" And then he bucked his hips towards her, causing her to whimper slightly in response, before she regained her focus, her concentration on the task at hand, and unwound herself from where she was sitting, dropping to her knees on the foyer floor before him.

"I-I told you not to st-stop, Ishizu," Seto wailed, and then-oh, fucking fuck, she'd spread his knees apart and taken him in her mouth, her sweet wet mouth, before she stopped and asked cautiously: "is this okay?"; he nodded emphatically in response. Then-fuck-he swore he had a moment of cardiac arrest at the feel of her tongue on him, her firm fingers pressed against his inner thighs; all he could do was let his head roll back and stare at the ceiling, entire lower body aflame.

While before Seto and the plane and everything of that nature Ishizu had gone for quite a while without sex, it had been an embarrassingly long time before she'd done this, and so she cautiously found a rhythm, sucking carefully and rolling her tongue over the tip, which made him buck his hips against her mouth gently.

"Oh… fuck. Fuck, baby, that's-that's great," came the breathy sigh from above her, and Ishizu, despite herself, felt her cheeks redden at the endearment, and so she took him deeper, suppressing her gag reflex, and swallowed, feeling him at the back of her throat, hearing him cry out once more: "that's perfect, Ishizu. Fuck, you're-you're so good at this…"

Really? At the compliment Ishizu removed him from her mouth and looked up at his blindfolded eyes, Seto whining at the loss of her, and asked softly, earnestly, "you're serious? It's um, been a while since I..." I'm not… I'm not awful at this?

Seto nearly fainted. "Fuck, Ishizu, it's like you could do this for a living-just don't fucking stop, please, oh god, don't stop…" The need in his voice, the acute, throaty want, made her chest tremble, her lips curl into a smile, before replacing her mouth and gradually increasing the pace and pressure. In a stroke of genius, she added her hand to move in a loopy tandem with her mouth, until she felt Seto's thighs shake, his hips moving up and down more quickly, his breath becoming more erratic, that glorious feeling completely enveloping him and all he knew was her, was her, was her, and then he was spent, sweat collecting on his chest, his forehead as he slumped over her.

Ishizu swallowed thoughtfully, slowly, and then lifted her forehead to his before emitting a laugh, a full-bodied, confident laugh at the way she'd completely and utterly unmade him, unmade the great Seto Kaiba, because she sensed what he already knew: that this, this intimacy with her went dangerously far beyond the physical, into a realm that was new territory for them both.

But as long as they had each other, accompanied one another down this road fully and truly, perhaps there was nothing to fear?

"Fuck." Seto's breathing returned to a normal pace after a bit; he planted a weary kiss on her forehead before remembering that his hands were still bound-quite effectively, he noted with no small amount of awe-and murmured softly, "um… could you release me now, Dr. Ishtar?"

Ishizu blushed at the use of her title and immediately lifted the blindfold off his eyes, taking a sharp breath at the look in his eyes, that dazed, drowsy look in his eyes and how warm and wet they looked as their eyes met. She shook her head slightly and set about untying his hands with the now thoroughly wrinkled shirt that no amount of ironing or dry-cleaning could possibly save at this point before letting it drop to the ground.

She bowed her head and let out a sigh, feeling his lips move to her neck, felt him chuckle hoarsely against her. "Thank you," he sighed quietly, reverently; his breath traveled down her spine and reminded her that despite having done quite a number on him, she still had not been sated. Far from it.

Seto somehow sensed this, smirked that classic smirk, the smirk he wore when he had the upper hand, and rubbed his wrists with his hands to return his circulation to normal. He pressed another kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry, Ishizu," he purred, meeting her half-closed, lustful gaze, "I haven't forgotten about you."

As if I could forget. Fuck, I want to devour you, make you scream yourself raw, until the only thing you can think of is how damned good I feel inside you.

As he whispered just what he wanted to do to her in her ear, Ishizu's breath caught on itself. Oh, god… that sounded delicious; she stood up with some degree of effort and attempted to push him into a reclining position, to climb on top of him and fulfill that promise, he tsked at her and raised an eyebrow annoyingly. "Come now, Dr. Ishtar, it is your turn…" and he rummaged around and brandished the tie.

Ishizu swallowed hard, imagining herself bound, blindfolded and writhing, aching for his touch as he had exquisitely suffered for hers. "Do you trust me?" Seto asked, his voice now more gentle, making sure they were making eye contact, for what fun would this be without her equally wanting, her equal need that only he could satisfy?

Ishizu's nervous, wide eyes met his startlingly serious ones, and she relaxed, knowing that she could in fact trust him with this, with anything she so desired, and wasn't that in and of itself the most beautiful feeling she could imagine? Heart in her throat, she nodded, pressing a kiss to his lips.

Seto smiled a small smile and cleared his throat almost sheepishly. "Do you mind if we move to the bedroom? I'm much better at what you want me to do to you when it's in bed." Though he was no stranger to going down on women on a couch… or a chair… or a bench… or standing, pressing them against a wall… with Ishizu, with her, he wanted to make it feel as drippingly, impossibly fucking perfect as it could feel for her, his mouth pressed up against her and his tongue torturing her, and so the bed was naturally more ideal for that sort of display of skill.

Ishizu blushed at his blunt recognition of her naked desire. "I have no problem with that." Her voice came out calmer than she felt; she felt another wave of lust as the gloriously naked man before her bent over and picked up the shirt she'd used to bind his hands before throwing a dangerously appealing glance over his shoulder towards her. "This way."

And then they were standing in the hotel bedroom, their bodies illuminated by the night lights of the city, and Seto swore he'd never seen anything quite so exquisite as her, standing by the hotel bed naked and wanting, his chest growing tight whenever he looked at her.

He stepped closer to her and helped guide her backwards on the bed until her head hit the pillow, his eyes never leaving hers. Damn it if he wasn't hard already at the way she bit her lip in anticipation for what he'd promised her; he was a young man, but that was quite the recovery time, a fact Ishizu quickly noticed, a fact that made her smile beguilingly at him.

"It's all you, baby," he murmured in her ear in response to her grin, laying the shirt and tie on the bed and sliding his hands up her calves to bend her knees so that she was completely exposed for him; she giggled at his repeated use of the term and adjusted her position on the bed. She'd never been called "baby" before, and his casual, natural use of it in this situation was rather endearing and made her feel… naughty. She'd never thought of herself in conjunction with that word, but that was the correct term to describe just how she felt as he continued whispering in her ear exactly how he felt right then, and how he was going to make her feel. Fuck.

Seto reached for the tie and pulled her head into his hands, deftly circling it around her head and securing it firmly. He couldn't resist cracking an impish grin at her. "See, Ishizu, this is how you blindfold someone properly the first time…"

Ishizu rolled her eyes behind the blindfold at his arrogance, his damned appealing, sexy arrogance. "Oh, ha, ha. Very funny, Seto Kaiba. Besides, it's not like you had any complaints, hmm?"

Seto ducked his head in agreement, a move that was lost on her in her current state. "That's true, that's true…" and he leaned forward to graze her neck, her earlobe, sending shivers throughout her as heat collected and coiled between her legs. She was ready, so fucking ready, and he hadn't even done anything to her yet…

"Hands," Seto continued briskly, his voice low and courteous, as if he were doing something utterly normal and benign, as if he weren't preparing her to be fucked out of her mind. He swept his eyes over her naked form, taking in her thighs, soft belly, small waist, ample, round breasts, delicate neck, … god.

And she was all his.

He wondered with no small amount of concern whether he would last another five minutes, let alone enough time to make her come once, come twice with him, for him, by him, all spent and made deliciously drowsy and satisfied until they both drifted off to sleep, ready for the task awaiting them the following day.

God, he was going soft in the head for this woman.

And strangely, somehow, he found he truly did not mind.

Ishizu inhaled sharply, anxiously, extending her arms and holding her wrists together; Seto pressed his lips to hers soothingly, running his tongue over her lower lip and murmuring gently, "if you change your mind, Ishizu, please tell me. All right?"

He felt her nod her assent, a tiny quirk of a grin curving her lips as she remembered his skilled tongue, remembered where they were, and remembered whom she was with; with Seto Kaiba, of all people, and yet she knew there was no one else she would rather try something like this with, would rather allow to handle her this way, both so roughly and so tenderly and so well, working her up until she could be worked up no more until they both collapsed together, surrounded and suffused with stars, endless stars and sensations that joined them both in something that was more than just a quick fuck, infinitely and wonderfully more passionate and meaningful.

Let it be said here that Dr. Ishizu Ishtar was not a romantic.

Seto sensed the change in her mood, noticed the way she relaxed her shoulders, sighed into his touch as he secured her hands with the shirt-turned-rope-turned-rag. He then took her hips into his hands and slid her downwards until her bound hands knocked against the bed's headboard and came to rest on the plush pillows; he climbed back up the bed and on top of her, straddling those hips and planting teasing kisses on her neck, her cheek, just next to but not quite on her nipples, making her grit her teeth in growing frustration. "Don't move your hands, Ishizu," he whispered softly against her skin, lips moving, fluttering between her breasts; he could feel the wild, strong beating of her heart in her chest and knew his own was similarly paced and in sync, and then began to kiss her on the mouth, slowly and fully and firmly. This always seems like a good place to start, no?

She responded instantly to his kiss, to the way his hands curled around her rear and stroked the flesh there softly, and then it was like she was back in her office at the museum, sexually frustrated, angry and completely aroused in equal measure by this mysterious stranger who managed to unleash a part of herself she hadn't truly acknowledged, the dark, sensual part of her that sensed pleasure in the air and drove her to attack, to seize, to take that pleasure for herself, and so she lifted her lips to grind against him in a slow, deliberate circle, causing him to bite her lip unexpectedly at just how excellent the sensation of her against him felt. As he lifted his head to catch his breath for a moment, she smirked against his lips, inwardly grinning to herself at just how well their bodies understood one another, moved with one another, anticipating… waiting… needing…

Seto reacted to her cheeky smile with one of his own as he climbed off of her and onto his side next to her, continuing to kiss her all the while, to stoke the wetness collecting at the apex of her thighs, the wetness he was sure was there, all temptingly waiting for him to touch, to explore, and so he ran his hand down her body appreciatively, hungrily, curving around her breasts, drawing a line with his finger down to her navel before circling it, making her gasp aloud at how close he was, how damned close, and was he going to take his time and tease her like this, or was he going to-

"May I?" he inquired in a low voice, brushing his nails against her thatch of curls.

"Unnngh," she managed, quite intelligently, she thought, nodding all the while as he dipped his middle finger between her legs, testing the waters and finding them quite to his liking, and chuckling throatily as she squeezed her inner thighs together to keep him there. He wriggled his finger around and then extricated himself, prompting her pant, "no, no, that was-that was good, Seto, please…" Already she was begging, and he'd hardly begun. What was she in for? she wondered in anticipation, missing his finger desperately already.

He brushed his lips across her forehead and continued to smirk. "Hmm? Ishizu? I'm not sure what it is you want…" Say it, he prompted wordlessly, moving his lips to the underside of her chin. Tell me what you want.

"Seto… your-your hand, please, please…" Ishizu moaned thickly, hips rising from the bed, seeking his hand that was not touching her for some bizarre, cruel reason, yet still dutifully following his instructions not to move her hands; rather than comply with her request, Seto rested his hand on one of her inner thighs, brushed himself against her and purred into her ear. "Tell me."

Ishizu bit her lip at his words, a blush spreading to her neck. She could not imagine feeling any more ridiculous than she did right then; after all, dirty talk was not exactly her specialty, though she seemed to respond to Seto's version of it well enough…

Then she took stock of the situation in which she found herself: hands bound, eyes blindfolded, completely in thrall in a strange hotel bed beside a man she'd met only a few days ago, and yet felt as if she'd known and understood for much longer than that, and allowed herself a self-conscious smile.

She drew in a deep breath, hoping to steady her voice and failing utterly as he ran his hand down and up her inner thigh in an excellent attempt at distracting her concentration. Her voice came out in breathy spurts. "I want… I want you to-, to touch me again, Seto…" and she spread her legs apart as wide as she could manage.

"Not good enough, Ishizu," Seto scolded playfully; Ishizu thought she would scream in frustration as he dragged his hand lazily almost there before running it back around and downwards.

"Fuck… Seto, I need your fingers, please, please, Seto, oh god…" This was just utmost cruelty, the worst sort of torture; yet part of her marveled at his resolve, at just how well he did this sort of thing.

Seto chuckled gently, sucking on one of her nipples before planting a kiss on her pursed lips. "Where do you need my fingers, Ishizu…?"

She nearly had tears streaming down her face as she responded: "inside me, Seto… oh god, please, touch me…"

"Good girl." Who was Seto Kaiba to deny such a plaintive request? He immediately returned his middle finger between her legs, right there; fuck, she felt impossibly good, so wet and warm, practically soaking, as he circled his finger around her clit before inserting it inside her, sending shockwaves throughout her body that nearly consumed her whole. She bit back a shriek of ecstasy as his mouth returned to her breast, sucking in tandem with his pulsing finger; one finger became two as he felt her give way, becoming ready for him; two became three, and all were utterly soaked by the time he lifted them out of her amid near-squealing protests.

Oh god, that bastard, she managed to think before he moved his fingers inside her, and then she was floored by the loss she felt when he removed them. "Wh-what are you doing, Seto…?" she burbled, intelligent thought abandoning her rapidly, flying away and leaving her here with him, sans wits, sans anything but the ability to feel him beside her and above her and inside her…

"I told you I hadn't forgotten you, didn't I?" came a drawl.

And then he was gone, his body no longer pressing into her side, and Ishizu whimpered as she suspected where he was headed next, and spread her legs apart even further, bending her knees to increase his access, for that was surely what he was going to do, and then she felt his tongue sweep its way from her navel to-oh, fuck-just above, and then she heard the request: "do you want this?" She managed a nod in reply, wishing she could take his head in her hands and just push him where she needed him most.

Seto grinned, then wriggled his tongue around her, dipping it teasingly inside before he lifted his mouth to murmur, tauntingly, confidently, arrogantly in that way that made her knees weak and body fluid: "I think you know that I'm really, really quite good at this, aren't I?"

The unintelligible string of sounds that came out of Ishizu Ishtar's mouth was all the confirmation he needed as he dove back in and began to work her, work her well and steadily and skillfully, swirling his tongue around, alternating with long, deep suckling kisses that caused her to thrash her hips wildly; and then he began to write his name against her, his favorite trick, swiping his tongue in the familiar letters over and over as her breathing grew loud, her voice nearly keening. God, this made him hard.

Without her hands on his head to push him down, for Ishizu was still following his directive to the letter even as her back arched and her hips bucked towards him, trying to pull him deeper, Seto took his sweet, torturous time, brushing his teeth against her inner thighs as she sputtered out, "you-you're evil, Seto Kaiba, oh, god, you're j-just fucking evil…"

He lifted his face, darkened eyes sweeping over her flushed face with a thrill of satisfaction. "Well, Ishizu," he began, his voice lush and honeyed and falsely sweet, placing a soft kiss on her hipbone, "I never said I was the good guy."

Ishizu choked out a laugh despite herself. "I think you've- you've made that abundantly cl-clear… don't fucking stop, Seto, please, don't stop…" Don't tease me, please… give me what I want… mmm, fuck…

Seto decided not to tease her unduly this time around, and added his fingers to rub at her clit as his tongue signed his name inside her, then he lifted his head, nipped at her inner thighs, creating a small welt on one of them before diving back in and repeating the whole routine again, feeling himself completely and nearly painfully hard and ready, but this was about her, he'd decided the instant she'd made him come in the foyer, about giving her exactly what she wanted, what she needed, what he could give her, what only he could give her.

As he continued, skillfully applying more pressure, lavishing attention on her with his tongue for longer and longer with each run of his rounds, Ishizu's breaths grew shallow, her lower body twisting in a glorious vise, pressure mounting ever more sharply, more, more, more until she couldn't fucking stand it; then it peaked, she cried out his name, softly but clearly, and collapsed her hips against the bed; she was a ragged doll thrown to the current, swept away and sinking rapidly, the wind kicked out of her most wonderfully.

Seto felt her come around his tongue and nearly joined her right then, sighing against her deeply and shaking his head to release the tension in his neck; he began to kiss his way back up her body as she caught her breath, rubbing himself against her every chance he got, to let her know that he was ready, impossibly ready, for more once she had recovered.

He smiled to himself as he reached her trembling lips; with one swift motion he lifted the blindfold from her eyes and dropped it to the floor; her eyes were screwed shut, tears prickling at the edges, beneath the thick black lashes, and so he planted a kiss on each eyelid, heart careening when she opened her eyes to look at him, all wide and surprised and hazy and crushingly beautiful, and she lifted her head to press her lips to his. "Thank you," she whispered shyly, then wriggled her wrists. "Um…"

"Ah. Right. That." Seto reached above her head and untied the shirt from her wrists before he threw it to the side somewhere, he didn't care where; he then settled beside her while she rolled over onto her belly, her gorgeous rear and delicate curve of her back exposed for him, and he soaked up the view almost giddily.

She gazed up at him, feeling a kind of adrenaline rush through her veins at the look in his eyes; as she took him in, chestnut hair and ice-blue eyes, toned body and his… well… generosity, she decided to call it with a giggle, she felt more satisfied than she'd ever felt in her life.

Suddenly, she felt… thirsty. She rolled onto her side and sat up, hair tumbling around her shoulders, and stretched, arching and then rounding her back, getting readjusted and back in her body, before turning back towards Seto to ask where the bathroom was in this massive, well-appointed hotel suite.

"Why, Ishizu? Are you thinking of… a shower?" he asked slyly, propping himself up on his elbows and lying on his back, cocking his head and pretending to study himself, his body, before cutting his eyes to hers.

Ishizu rolled her eyes and suppressed a groan for more reasons than one. "No, just thirsty. I kind of had a bit of a workout back there, you know…" She rose from the bed and walked around it towards the series of doors leading off the bedroom, peeking behind them one by one… closet… sauna… closet… aha. Fully aware that he was eating her alive with his eyes, she flipped on the bathroom light so that he could continue to watch her precise, gentle movements as she took one of the glasses the hotel provided and filled it with tap water.

She took a sip as she walked back towards the bed, swaying her hips slightly for Seto's benefit, enjoying the cool, clear water as it trickled down her throat. She licked her lips and placed the glass on the nightstand by the bed before sitting beside where Seto lay, in glory and regally like a haughty king; she ran her hand down his thigh and felt him shiver beneath her touch.

Already she was growing aroused again, just by looking at him.

Oh, god.

Seto smirked at her appreciation of him. "Ah, was it a good workout, Dr. Ishtar?" he drawled, narrowing his eyes meaningfully and fixing them on hers.

Ishizu cocked her head and lifted her hand to his cheek, her voice coming out teasingly. "Eh, it was good, I suppose…" Ha. Let's see what he does now.

Seto chortled, sat up and crossed his legs, back straight against the headboard, and moved his finger lazily down the side of her face, tracing her neck, her collarbone, her arm, all things familiar and yet endlessly new to him, new and exciting and enthralling and intoxicating and god, he just wanted to be inside her already, to feel her clenching her inner muscles around him, to hear her crying, moaning his name in his ear as if she needed him deeper, more than she'd needed any other man, until they burst together into something unpredictable, something made of pure, hot ecstasy, something more than either of them could have deemed possible. "Well, let's see if we can't get slightly better feedback this time, shall we?" His tone was velvet, his meaning obvious, his need even more so.

Ishizu adjusted her body on the bed until she was facing him, legs crossing to mirror his, a shy grin blooming on her lips. "I think that's a good idea."

Then, surprising them both, he took her face into her hands, carefully but deliberately, swept the pad of his thumb across her lower lip, and kissed her deeply, kissed her gently, kissed her as if that was all it took to make him happy and satisfied in the world, just her, Ishizu Ishtar, and her lips and everything she was, as much as she wanted to give to him, he would take and cherish, holding her heart alongside his.

This was no longer pure lust, no longer pure physical desire for one another's bodies, beyond enjoyment of the other's reactions and particular sighs and sounds of heated pleasure.

This was something more, something scary, something endlessly deep and all-consuming.

Ishizu slid her hands to his knees, then upwards to grasp at his shoulders, to pull him in closer; she lifted her hips off the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling a groan at the back of her throat as he trailed his hands up the backs of her thighs to cup her rear, gently but with need evident in his fingers, his tongue moving between her lips.

He gently rolled them over so that he was on top, could see her beneath him, hair fanned out on the pillow behind her, her face like a seraph's, serene and otherworldly and utterly luminous, and then he kissed her again and groaned as her hands found his rear, pressed their hips together.

They ground their hips like this together for a few moments, just kissing, and running their hands along one another's bodies, taking their time, exploring, drinking deeply and thirstily of one another, until their minds began to cloud with the hazy fog of lust; god, she was so wet and nearly ready for him; so he asked permission sweetly, softly in her ear, before slipping his hand between her legs and rotating his fingers slowly, almost painfully until her breaths grew labored, the motions of her hips growing quick and erratic; and then knew she was ready.

He stopped the motions of his hips for a second, a nagging thought tugging at his mind. Well, fuck.

Ishizu opened her eyes, opened them wide and questioning, biting her lip to stop herself from whining, to stop herself from begging him to fuck her right then and there, as they both realized that neither of them had a condom.

Fuck. Just… fuck. That's just perfect.

Ishizu pressed her forehead against his, half weeping with want, half laughing at their predicament. "We're… we're not so good at this whole condoms thing, are we, Seto?"

Seto nearly growled as he leapt off of her, ignoring her yelp of surprise, and strode, half-crazed, into the foyer; he dug through his pants pockets, his jacket pocket, his wallet, cursing himself endlessly for being so utterly stupid and unprepared for this sort of thing, and then he saw it.

A box of condoms, sitting innocently on the table by the front door to the hotel suite.

He walked over to the table, mind racing, struggling to understand his good fortune. Who could have-how could this- could this be that-

"Seto…" Ishizu called out languorously from the bedroom as Seto's triumphant smirk appeared on his lips; he grabbed the full, unopened box, turned on his heel, and practically ran back to the bedroom.

"It's okay, Seto, there are other ways we can…" her voice trailed off at the shining look of victory, of utter joy in his eyes at their impossible, improbable luck as he brandished the box of condoms, practically jumping back into the bed beside her.

"What in the world…?" Ishizu tried again, attempting to understand exactly how a box of condoms had appeared, as if by magic, exactly when they were most needed. How strange. How utterly...

Seto opened the box and shook out a foil packet, body tense with excitement, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He pressed a kiss to her cheek playfully as he cut her off, voice hungry and breathless. "Don't question it, Ishizu, baby; here, you want to do the honors or shall I?"

She twisted her lips into a smirk and looked back at him challengingly. "You're sure you can, Seto?" After all, the last time he'd attempted to open a condom wrapper, his excitement had… ahem… gotten in the way a bit.

Seto rolled his eyes and climbed on top of her, his wild eyes boring into hers fiercely, the ice darkened with want, with his aching, agonizing need to be inside her now, fuck. He positioned himself to straddle her legs, deciding at the last minute to stroke himself temptingly, teasingly, for her benefit; as Ishizu watched his motions her cheeks bloomed, eyelids lowering as her humor gave way to desire, god, she wanted him, wanted him to fuck her, fuck her hard and good, fuck her until there was nothing left but her id, nothing left but the monstrously aroused part of her brain until that, too, was blown apart by pleasure.

"Mmm…" Seto murmured, taking his sweet time, touching himself before her; he noticed with pride the way her breaths grew shallow, the way she licked her lips in anticipation, the way her shaking hands reached up to clutch his thighs, to paw at them helplessly, her hips straining against his weight. Please, her eyes begged, and then her voice emerged, hoarse, throaty, quiet: "please, Seto, I- I need… fuck, Seto…"

Seto changed his position, extending and pressing his body above hers, lowering his head so that he could nip at her neck, make her whine; then he rolled to one side onto the bed, tore open the packet with expert fingers, and rolled the condom on before maneuvering himself back on top of her; she parted her legs and shifted her hips so that he brushed against her, dipping barely inside but not quite, not quite enough for her, and she moaned quietly at the sensation.

"What is it you want, Ishizu?" His voice came out silky, rich, slow, as he rocked his hips against her, repeating the motion where he teased her, gave her a taste, but not nearly what she needed, oh, she needed so clearly and so desperately right then.

Ishizu blushed again, struggling to get the words out. "Seto, I need you to fuck me. Please, please, oh god…" Come on, you bastard; if you don't start then I will…

Seto grinned against her neck, moving his hand downward to adjust himself into position. "See, Ishizu, was that so hard? Ask, and ye shall receive."

And then he pushed into her, and her eyelids fluttered, eyes nearly rolling in the back of her head as she cried out thickly, moving her hands to his rear, opening her hips even further to drive him in deeper, more, oh god, until her vision threatened to explode behind her eyes, and he nearly collapsed at the feel of her around him, even better than he'd remembered from their first time back on the plane; that felt like ages ago, yet somehow it had been only a day or two; fuck, he'd missed his, missed her utter perfection as he acquiesced to her silent pleas and pushed in deeper.

His hips found a rhythm, at first a deliberate, consistent, steady rocking of his hips; then as soon as she had grown accustomed to what he was doing, Ishizu whined, lips finding his ear, tongue brushing against the lobe as she choked out, "more, Seto, please, please, don't hold back, ...god, god, I need, I need…" His driving into her, even with an adjustment of rhythm, a change of pace, still wasn't enough; she still had the ability to form cogent thought with some small part of her brain, and that would simply never do, would it?

Seto pressed a kiss to her neck as an idea struck him; he began to pull out, eliciting what sounded like a tear-soaked whimper from Ishizu: "no, Seto, don't stop, that-, that, fuck…" He extricated himself fully and came to a kneeling position on the bed as she continued her piteous cries, her body shuddering from the lack of him, her need only more acute now, when she was so utterly compromising and begging for it, dammit, begging for him to reenter her, to fill her up so good, so good.

"Ishizu, turn around and get on your hands and knees," Seto directed firmly, voice slightly ragged from want. Despite her fogged-up brain working more slowly on a cognitive level than it did normally, Ishizu responded with a somewhat questioning glance; he modded his head emphatically and continued, "trust me, baby, I know what I'm doing here," and he lowered his head to suckle teasingly on one of her nipples.

Ishizu gritted her teeth at what his mouth was doing, before following his suggestion and turning over, rising like a cat onto all fours so that she was facing the headboard, with Seto brushing his hips against her from behind. She shook slightly as he cleared his throat, voice coming out confidently, lazily, breathily: "Ishizu, I'm going to fuck you now, and it's going to feel a little different because of the angle, but," and here he pressed a kiss onto her gorgeous trembling rear, making her shudder as he pressed against her, feeling how easily he could slide right back into her wetness, "but it's going to feel so good for you, baby, so good. Do you trust me?"

Ishizu threw her head back, straining against him, needing, needing, needing. "Seto Kaiba, please just fuck me already, goddammit, please…" and so he took her hips into his hands and gently pressed back inside her, their relative positions allowing him to push ever deeper, making her arch her back in surprise at just how much better, how much more filling and good that felt; and then he was buried in her completely, dark curls brushing against her, and then he began to set a rhythm, bucking his hips slowly at first, drawing himself out an inch or so; as she anticipated, incorrectly, him pulling out completely she nearly screamed at him, screamed obscenities, and then he pushed back into her before repeating the pattern, hands securely wrapped around her hips, holding her to him.

The incredible tightness, the pressure surrounding him on all sides… it was nearly enough to make him come, come hard and excellently right then and there, which was exactly what he fucking needed right now; but he was thinking of her as well; she would need a little more time, a little more playing with this angle, something that was clearly unfamiliar to her, to get her to come the way he wanted her to, come sobbing and radiant and unable to speak.

She, for her part, barely noticed the increasing strain in her wrists, her back curling and arching irregularly as he pressed into her, pulled out slightly, then pushed back inside, the feel of him inside her driving her out of her mind; she could only hang her head heavily from her neck as perspiration beaded on her forehead; and then fuck, one of his hands had left her hip and was crawling delicately towards her clit from the front; she barely had any time to marvel at his apparent flexibility and dexterity as he chuckled from behind her and began to move his fingers on her in a slow circle while he continued to thrust in, pull out, and so on, and so on…

Then her shaking arms gave out, and she bent them, pushing her rear into the air even higher, burying her head in the crook of her elbow as Seto's pace grew even faster, hearing him cry out from behind her just how good it felt to be inside her like this, fuck, Ishizu, baby, you feel fantastic, fucking fuck…

"Unngh," she managed articulately as his pace picked up even further, hips bucking wildly, becoming erratic in his rhythm as her muscles tightened around him even further; her heart was hammering in her chest and she knew his heart was doing just the same; and ooh, he drove in again and found that spot, and she let out a low cry as he pulled out, pushed inside, struck that spot again.

Seto could feel a few droplets of sweat run down the side of his face, his pace faltering for a moment as his energy flagged; fuck, he was ready, ready to come now, but he wanted to finish her off first, gain the satisfaction of making her collapse onto the bed from her release, and so he leaned forward as far as he could go, purring towards her ear, "Ishizu, baby, do you want to come now?"

"That-that should be fairly obvious, Seto," Ishizu panted, toes curling as he hit that perfect spot inside her again; and so he smirked, ran his hands along her sides, and dipped his fingers towards her breasts, playing with their soft roundness, flicking at her nipples, prompting a near-squeak from Ishizu; and slowly, gradually, picking up in speed, she felt that glorious rush, that wave approaching and pulling her in, pulling her under completely before it expelled her, and so as he thrust in one last time, she bit her lip, uttered his name like a prayer on her lips: "Seto…" and came, came furiously, sagging against the bed as the increased tightness around him pushed him over the edge as well; his groan was unintelligible as he slumped over her, chest pressed against her back, their uneven breaths complementing one another as they reeled from being dropped from such a height together.

He slid himself out and took care of the condom quickly as Ishizu used her last bit of strength to flop over onto her back, so that when he finished disposing of the rubber and climbed back into bed beside her, he was rewarded with her innocent, starry-eyed gaze and flushed cheeks as she looked up at him, before her lips curved and she let out a giggle.

Seto found himself chuckling along with her; not only was this becoming more pleasurable, more necessary for him, the feel of her and all her little motions, all the grand sensations, but… but being with her was… fun. It made him… happy.

Words that Seto Kaiba had not previously believed to be in his vocabulary.

And so as his heart rate calmed down, he rolled onto his stomach and ran a hand across her belly, resting his palm on her navel, and returned her mirthful gaze with one of his own.

He couldn't stop himself from smirking as he asked cunningly, "Well, Dr. Ishtar?"

Ishizu licked her lips and replied, matching his tone, "Well, Seto Kaiba?"

"Well, was that more to your liking, Dr. Ishtar?" As if he didn't know the answer already.

Ishizu looked upwards, pretending to consider the question with grave dignity before a yawn dispelled the illusion; she murmured sleepily, "highest marks, Seto Kaiba. Well done." Her eyelids grew heavy, the world becoming increasingly distant and quiet and soft as she felt herself drift away.

Seto felt his heart tremble in his chest, sputter, careen as dangerously as it ever had as he continued to gaze at her, waiting until her breathing became level, waiting until he was sure she was asleep, before reaching for the comforter that had fallen to the floor at some point, pulling it over their bodies, pressing a hint of a kiss onto her forehead, and whispering:

"I think I love you, Ishizu Ishtar."


End file.
